


find an honest word

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Panic, Post Hale Fire, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Derek could see the flashing lights of the fire trucks from blocks away as he sped down the street.  His hands clenched around the steering wheel dangerously, claws surging and retracting with every long, panicked breath he tried to take as evenly as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'loss of possessions' for my hurt/comfort bingo card.

Derek could see the flashing lights of the fire trucks from blocks away as he sped down the street. His hands clenched around the steering wheel dangerously, claws surging and retracting with every long, panicked breath he tried to take as evenly as possible.

He parked crazily against the curb and left the driver’s door open as soon as he threw it open and launched out of the Toyota. He was lucky John was already on the scene because he caught Derek by the jacket and somehow hauled him back to where his neighbors were being held outside their apartment building.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked hurriedly, scanning through the faces he only vaguely recognized.

“Derek. _Derek_ ,” John said slowly and firmly. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and gave him a shake to make Derek look at him. 

Derek’s eyes were wild when they met John’s. He looked for reassurance there but only found an echoing mild panic. 

“Where is he?” Derek asked, clutching back at John’s arm.

“The fire fighters have gone inside and are clearing the building and if--”

“ _Where is Stiles_?” Derek growled as his eyes flashed blue dangerously.

John shook his head and grasped tighter at Derek’s shirt. “Son, you gotta calm down. I need you to take a breath before you do something stupid.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue but then he paused and nodded. His body was still tense but he wasn’t visibly wolfing out in front of dozens of unsuspecting people. 

“Did he go to work early this morning?” John asked intensely, staring into Derek’s still-searching eyes.

Derek shrugged helplessly. “He was still in bed when I left this morning, I don’t know.”

Over John’s shoulder Derek watched a couple fire fighters walk out of his apartment building escorting a few people. John spun around as well but Stiles still didn’t appear.

“I tried calling him,” John said faintly. Derek pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and checked his messages for something he missed but there was nothing. He was in the middle of trying to type out a quick text but he kept hitting the wrong letters and getting wrong autocorrects. 

“Sheriff, we need you over here,” a deputy called out. John gave Derek a quick nod and left him alone to wrestle with technology.

“I hoped you wouldn’t be here,” a sheepish voice spoke up behind him.

Derek spun around and saw Stiles standing in front of him, carrying a laundry basket full of things. Derek pushed the basket to the ground and grabbed Stiles, holding him tightly until Stiles complained of being squished. Derek relented enough to pull Stiles under his arm to keep him pressed against his body.

“Where the hell were you?” Derek asked gruffly against the side of Stiles’ face.

Stiles wrapped his arms awkwardly around Derek’s midsection and let Derek rub against him, likely unaware he was scent marking him.

“I needed to grab a few things before I left,” Stiles said hesitantly.

Derek glared down at the basket until he recognized a couple things tossed in it, photo albums and a couple pieces of jewellery among other odds and ends. Everything appeared to be the meagre remains of Derek’s life from before the first fire that destroyed his teenage life. 

“It’s looking like a false alarm but I couldn’t stand the thought of you thinking you lost this stuff twice,” Stiles explained softly. 

Derek sighed shakily and pulled Stiles back into a full embrace. “Jesus Christ, Stiles. Don’t you know that you’re more important than any of that stuff?”

Stiles nodded into Derek’s neck. “Yeah, I do. But you’re also important to me and I’ll do anything to make sure _you_ know that.”

“Goddammit, Stiles. How do you make me feel like this while I could wring your neck?”

“A hidden talent,” Stiles replied with a wry grin.

“Come on, we have to find your dad so he can hear how ‘talented’ you are, too.”


End file.
